Rescue Me
by undead lycanthrope
Summary: What happens when Edward is not the good guy? Bella needs saving from her abusive boyfriend, and a friend named Jacob comes to her aid.
1. Beauty and

I can still feel the throbbing from last night. My head feels like it's going to split open from the pain. My muscles don't want to move to bring me to work. I test to see if my toes still work, something most people don't even have to think twice about, they just know they will.

I stumble to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror at all costs. It doesn't need to stand there taunting me. It really should get a new hobby.

The shower's too cold. The stupid water heater in this stupid apartment is broken... again. The water beats down on my blue skin washing the blood and sweat off. I'm rushing, just trying to get out and to my sanctuary. I turn the water off and grab the grubby towel by the sink.

_I really need to go to the laundry mat. It's the least he could do. _

I shuffle over to my vanity and grab my consealer.

_Couldn't they sell this in a tub, these little containers are such a hassle to have to replace. _

I struggle into my black turtle neck and matching black slacks. 'Work Approved' he said. That was one experience I won't be repeating. It's easier to be a push-over than to be pushed over.

The 8x8 cubical. Tan walls and just an opening for a door. No window. Most people see it as some sort of prison. I saw it as a freeing environment when I could laugh and speak, even when not spoken too. I could write emails with our saying 'sir' and I didn't have to ask to visit someone's for a stapler. Or maybe just talk to someone about the weather or sports. Maybe ask how there say was. Maybe flirt with the cute FedEx guy.

_No, absolutely not. How can I even think like that?_

"Hey Bella!" My head shot up at the sound of Jessica's chipper voice. I was typing an email to my boss's, boss's, boss about a retreat Phil wants all the secretaries to take. It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be allowed to go anyway.

"Um, hi Jess."

"Some people are going to Bella Italiana for drinks after work, you in?" I wanted to go. I really wanted to go. Would he mind? Should I ask him?

_Skrew him! Go to the bar if you want to go to the bar you stupid bitch!_ I hate my subconscious sometimes. But others, I really needed to just listen to it.

"Yea, sure. I'll be ready in five. Just let me finish this email from Phil to Mr. Banner."

"Okay! Meet us by the elevators"

Jessica was sweet. She was the office gossip queen and I'm pretty sure slept with Phil to get her promotion, but she's always been nice to me, so who am I to judge?

Send. Okay. I can go now. I made my bed now I have to lie in it. I told them I would go. So I have to go. I make my way to the elevator thinking of not calling.

_Do you have a death wish girl?_

No. I should call when I get to the bar.

"Are you finished Bella?" I looked up to see Jessica staring at me. Probably taking in my expression of dread.

"Yea, let's go."

Bella Italiana was a nice place. I should call him now." I'll be right back Jess, just need to use the ladies room."

I shakily dialed the numbers. He picked up on the first ring.

"Where the fuck are you?" _Oh crap. Why didn't I call. Why, why didn't I call first._

"I-I'm sorry. Jessica and some girls from work wanted to go to get a drink. I hope that's okay."

"Well it would have been nice for you to ask! You never consider anyone but yourself. How dare you not call me and tell me! I was so fucking worried you stupid bitch! How can you just disappear!"

"I-I-I'm so so sorry." The tears start coming. "I should have asked. I should have made sure it was okay."

"You're damn right you should have asked! And stop your blubbering. You disgust me. Where the fuck are you anyway? Some trash pile probably."

"Bella Italiana..."

_Click. _

I should have called. Why did he just hang up? Is he coming here? I hope not. Not in front of my friends.

I need to calm down. I wipe the smeared make-up from my face. _Fuck_. I wiped away consealer, not just the smeared mascara. When I wiped blue is revealed, like scratch art, like sick disturbing scratch art.


	2. Drinks

A/N: Thanks for reading! You guys are great! I just wanted to apologize for last chapter's grammar and spelling mistakes :( I hope this chapter's better!

.

.

.

I have to reapply my concealer and foundation.

I've been in here for ten minutes, and it still looks like I've been crying-because I was.

The door creaked. I look up to see a concerned Angela, another secretary, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." _No._

"Do you want to come out? Jessica invited the cute FedEx guy who's always staring at you." I look up at her and I feel excited. And freaked out. And nauseous. _What if he shows up and sees him here?_

"Um, yea, Sure."

"Come on. I'll buy you a beer." I get up and walk towards the door. I've always loved how Angela doesn't pry. She just wants to make sure I'm okay, not get gossip about why I'm crying.

When we get to the booth everyone's sitting at I realize how wrong my previous assumption was. It's not just Jessica and some girls. It's everyone. Ben, Collin, Lauren, Mike, Tyler and then a whole bunch of people I don't even know. "Where were you?" Jessica screamed at me, obviously already drunk.

"I was on the phone. Sorry."

"Well, you missed everything," then her voice dropped to a whisper, "I invited Jacob, just for you." She poked my chest with her finger emphasizing the 'for you'.

"Thanks Jess. But you know I already have a boyfriend. I think he's coming actually."

"Oh pish posh. Who cares about boyfriend smoyfriend? Jacob is so sexy and he wants you. And call Edwerid and tell him that he can't come. Office only"

"Jacob doesn't work in our office either."I offered. Not even realizing that our voices had risen in volume.

"Did somebody say my name?" Jacob looked up and was staring at me. Oh wow. I almost melt when he looks at me like that.

"Oh. Um. Well, yea. Jess just told me that she invited you. That's all."

"Cool." He started walking over to me. Is he going to talk to me? I have Edward. I shouldn't even look at other guys when I have a god waiting at home. "I haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Ya know. The usual." Wow, I was babbling. How could I be nervous if I don't like him? I shouldn't be nervous. He's just my friend.

"Hey let me buy you a drink. Do you see anything you like?" He winked at me. Oh wow. How can he be so obvious? Should I flirt back? Or just answer a drink? I couldn't even react before Drunk Jess stepped in.

"She'll have sex on the beach. Oh, and she drinks a Gin & Tonic." I could feel my face flush. How could she say that to him?

"Sounds good. I think I'll have that too." Jacob looked right into my eyes. , and flashed a big bright smile. He walked over to the bar and bent over to lean on his elbows. He was so tall he was almost horizontal leaning over like that. And muscular. I never noticed until now how muscular he is. , like he must lift massive weights. _Obviously, he carries boxes for a living_.

The Gin & Tonic was good. The gin must have been expensive because you could taste its undertones and flavors. It was good, but so was Jake's company. He told me to call him Jake, not Jacob. , like we were good old friends. He was so funny and witty and kind. "You know I don't want to work at FedEx forever. I'm just saving up."

"What are you saving up for?"

"Oh well, my real passion is cars. I want to open an auto body shop, where I could do repairs and custom work and stuff. When I was a teenager I even made my own car out of scrap. It was so awesome."

"That's really awesome. To work your way up like that. It's noble." What was I saying? I sounded so stupid. I mean, this was what he liked, It's showed a lot of hard work and character that he's willing to work at a job for a while so he could save up to make his dream come true. But why did I have to tell him that. It made me sound like some idiot.

"So what kind of car do you have?"

"Oh well, it's a rust red '53 Chevy. It's beat up but it runs and I love driving it."

"That's impressive. If it ever needs a tune up or anything call me." He slipped me a napkin that had a number on it. Wow, when did he even write this? I picked up the napkin and slid it into my purse. The front door to the restaurant swung open. I looked up at the sudden noise and my breathe caught in my throat. Why was he here? I can't believe he showed up. I hope he didn't see that I took Jake's number. _Please, please I hope he didn't see that._

"Edward, this is an office party, and you don't work in this office. So, you need to leave. Sorry." Jessica was such an idiot. I can't believe that shit that comes out of her mouth sometime.

"Sorry Jessica. I was just looking for Bella," he scanned the bar and his eyes burrowed into mine for a second, "Oh. There she is. I'll be out of your hair in just a second Jess." Then he flashed he the most breath-taking smile ever and she stood no chance, no matter how many margaritas she already drank. She just looked dumbfound and smiled and spit out a feeble,_ 'Okay_.' Then he looked at me. "Bella, I need to talk to you. Is it okay if we step outside for a moment?" I nodded my head and got off my stool. I looked back at Jake to say good bye but his eyes were full of some emotion that was hard to decipher.

_Fear? Understanding? _

_...Anger? _


	3. the Beast

A/N: Sorry this took longer that the last chapter :( I hope everyone saw Eclipse! I personally thought it was amazing!

.

.

.

I walked across the bar heading towards Edward. He looked fine right now but I knew better. As soon as we were alone, I was going to get it.

The cold night air hits my face with a gush. "Edward, I'm s-" He cut me off with a loud shhhh.

"In the car." I guess we were still in ear shot to start the screaming now.

He started the car in silence. I was getting worried. This was so not like him, to hold back.

* * *

When we got home he didn't open my car door for me. He just walked up to the front door without looking back. I was starting to freak out. He turned to me and roared, "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?" I just looked at him dumbfounded. What was I lying about? "HOW COULD YOU NOT ONLY LET ME WORRY ABOUT YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE OR IF YOU WERE SAFE, BUT ALSO THEN YOU LIE TO ME!" Again I couldn't say anything. I was just so scared. "ANSWER ME YOU FILTHY WHORE!"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I should have told you were I was..." The look in his eyes made my body freeze. He lifted his arm and I feel the distinct stinging, searing pain as the flesh of his fist meets that of my face.

"NO. YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED! NOT TOLD!" I was crying now, trying to control my sobs from both the emotional and physical pain. Why did I do this to him? It was clear that what I did made him upset. He wasn't done yet. "AND YOU FILTHY LIER! YOU SAID YOU WENT WITH JESS AND SOME GIRLS! THAT WASN'T A GIRL THAT SLIPPED YOU HIS NUMBER WAS IT?" He looked at me expecting an answer and when one didn't come he spat in my face. So he did see. He did see Jake give me his number. I wish I didn't take it. I should have known what it would have done to Edward. How could I do something that hurts the man I love so much? He wasn't done yelling yet. He screamed at me about being a liar and a disappointment and at the same time making a brand new set of bruises appear on my skin. He pushed me over and onto the ground. I'm lying in the fetal position and he bent down to my ear and whispered. "You are a disgusting slut, trying to get in everyone's pants, especially that greasy steroid mail man." He straightened up a little, but he wasn't yet standing. He pulled back his left foot and aimed right for my chest. I heard before I felt a crunch. Then I felt it. It's the most excruciating pain I've ever felt. The pain was so much that I felt like I was going to throw up. I yelled out a cry of pain and he smiled and bent back down. "You deserve this. You deserve to feel the pain that I've felt. How do you expect to learn if there are no consequences?" I looked into his piercing green eyes and couldn't doubt his logic. "If you feel the need to be a slut, then fine. Have it your way." He then fully stood up, and looked down at me while undoing his pant's zipper.

* * *

This was not sex. Well, technically it was, it just wasn't consensual. I didn't want to do this, not now. I usually loved having sex with Edward. I love him and it always expresses that-plus he was quite good at it. But this, this was not fun. This is angry, part of his punishment, not enjoyable-for me. He moans and pants while he said, "This is what sluts deserve. The get used for the pleasure of others." I was crying. He was telling me everything I should be told. This was the truth. I did need to learn, and get punished. Then, finally I could be good enough for him. It was just like for me not to know what I could and couldn't do. Last night when he saw me in what I went to work in: a grey pencil skirt that went to my knees, and a 'V Neck' cable knit sweater with a camisole under it. That was too much. He was so mad that I was dressing like this for other people. So when I woke up I used what he approved for me the night before, after a very intense punishment. I wasn't even allowed to shower the blood off after, just right to bed. He was just looking out for me. He wasn't a horrible person. He was my soul and I was just trying to be adequate to him. Right now though, I was so far below him I might as well have been the dirt he walked on. Actually sometimes I am what he walks on...

* * *

He was done. He stood up and pulled hi jeans on. I looked up at him and I felt horrible both inside and out. My ribs still really hurt, and I've had enough broken bones in my days to know what they felt like. I needed to get an x-ray. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

"Excuse me?" He looked down at me still lying on the floor with my panties around my ankles. "And why would you need to do that?"

"My ribs really hurt. I think I might have broken them."

"I'll take you tomorrow. It's a good thing that it's Saturday. We get to spend the whole day together.

"Can't wait."


	4. Let's Take A Drive

A/N: Hey guys! For all my American readers Happy 4Th! Sorry I didn't post earlier, I didn't have internet access for a few days . Hope you all like it!

.

.

.

The hospital waiting room was bland. Everything was a neat beige and very clean. The sounds of the ER were coming through the double doors to my left. "Swan?" A large nurse was calling my name from behind a desk and she couldn't look more bored. I got up from the hard cold chairs and walked over to the nurse. "Are you Isabella?" I looked up at her and nodded. "Come this way please." I followed her down the hallway passing people and doctors. They all looked worse than me. "So, what happened to your ribs honey?"

"Oh, well, um. I fell." I probably should have come up with a better story than that. They could probably tell the difference between a fall and getting kicked in the ribs.

"Okay, sure. Just go through here and the x-ray technician will x-ray your ribs. I'll be waiting here to take you to your room." I smile and walk through the door.

"Hello! I'm Riley, I'm the Technician. Just sit here in this chair and I'll drape this apron over your side." He looked the same age as me maybe older, but he was talking to me like I was a child.

"Okay."

"So how'd you hurt your ribs?"

"I fell."

"Fell did you, you sure?"

"Yes, actually I am." I tried to put as much bite behind my words as possible.

"Alright, alright, I understand." Then he winked and draped the apron over me. When he walked away I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Like he knew what really happened.

* * *

"The doctor will be in a second." The nurse was nice. My rib was broken. _Great_. At least it wasn't multiple ribs. Just one. Just one for six to eight weeks.

"Hey Isabella, how's the rib?"

"Broken." He laughed at that one. Dr. Volturi was a nice guy. He was old but you could tell he knew what he was doing.

"I figured. The good thing is you don't get a cast. We just rap your chest, but if you want you could still have friends sign it."

"Thanks, but I don't think that's going to be necessary." I couldn't even imagine if Edward found out I was lifting my shirt for people.

"All right, just straighten up and I'll wrap your chest." It didn't really take long. I thought I would be in the hospital for the whole day, but I've only been there for three hours.

I got up at six and every breathe felt like stabbing pain. I made myself stand up and get out of bed. I limped down the stairs trying not to hurt my ribs. I grabbed the first thing I saw - a box of Frosted Flakes. I poured myself some and went to get the milk from the fridge. When I sat at the table trying to forget about the pain I heard Edward coming down from the room. He came up from behind me and kissed my neck. 'Good morning sunshine.' He started to kiss my ear, next. I started to giggle, which was a bad move.

'Ahhhhhh.'

'What's wrong?'

'My ribs still hurt. Would you drive me to the hospital? Please baby?'

'I'll drive you but I can't stay, too obvious.'

"Okay. You're done. You can leave now." Dr. Volturi's voice brought me back to the future.

"You're done? Okay. What door should I go out? I'm getting picked up."

"It's easiest to get picked up by the mail entrance. I can walk you down there." As we walked down the hallway I hoped I wouldn't have to wait long. We walked through double doors to a mail room. "We're not supposed to go through here, but I don't want you to have to walk far with your rib. Alright, this is where I leave you. Come to my office in six weeks for a follow up." He turned and left the way we came. I looked around, a little uneasy about my surroundings.

"Bella?" I looked around until I found the source of my name. It was Jake waving from across the room. He started walking towards me with two boxes in each arm. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I broke one of my ribs and had to get it wrapped up."

"Oh wow, what happened?" His face turned from happy to concern in one second flat.

"I tripped and fell. I'm such a klutz." He looked skeptical.

"What happened to you last night? We were having a great time and you just disappeared with that guy."

"Edward? Yea he's my boyfriend. I needed to go home that's all. He forgot his key so I had to unlock the door."

"You two live together?" His face sunk.

"Yea, for two months almost at this point."

"That's great." I could tell he didn't mean it.

"Yea, I'm waiting for him now."

"Do you want me to drive you home? It would be no trouble."

"Alright."

"Great, I just have to put these boxes away, follow me." I followed him to the back of the mail room. He placed the boxes on a shelf and turned to me."You ready?"  
"Yup." He smiled and led the way to the parking lot. He hopped in his FedEx truck and patted the seat next to him. I walked around his truck and climbed in. There was no door.

"Where to babe?"

* * *

The car ride with Jake was amazing. Talking to him was just effortless and easy. He was so funny and even though I knew I shouldn't be with him right now, I couldn't even remember why.


	5. Help! I Need Somebody

A/N: This chapter has some violence. But if there's a good type of violence, it's this chapter. Hope you like it :)

.

.

.

"So, I'd offer if you wanted to come in but you have to finish your route."

"Pshhhh. They're just boxes. They're not going anywhere." He smiled a big amazing smile. When someone smiles like that at you, you can't not smile back. It was just a reflex. We walk out of his truck and up the stairs to my front door. He was still smiling. I smiled back and went for my keys in my purse. I grabbed them and looked up at him to see him admiring, um, _my assets_. I blushed and accidently dropped my keys. I guess that's why I have to wear a turtle neck to work. I didn't mind the looking though. "Ohh. You dropped your keys in the bushes. Do you want me to grab 'em?"

"Yea thanks, I don't even know how than happened." He walked down my stairs and around to the bushes. The door behind me opens with a loud_ swoosh_.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA?" I turn around to see Edward glowering at me. "SO NOW YOU JUST GO OUT BASICALLY NAKED" - I look down at my tank top and jeans and feel a little bare- "AND BRING HOME RANDOM MAILMEN WHO STARE AT YOUR CHEST!"

"I'm so sorry Edwa-"

"NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT! YOU ARE SUCH AND INCONSIDERATE BITCH! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU GO OUT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL ME FOR TWO HOURS SO I COULD PICK YOU UP! GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS INSIDE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Jacob was staring up at us from the bottom step. He started walking up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO BELLA LIKE THAT?"

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND; I CAN TALK TO HER HOW EVER I WANT!"

"Jake, stop, its fine." I try to mumble not even sure if he can hear me.

"No Bella, it's not fine. No one deserves to be talked to like that. IS THIS HOW YOU TALK TO HER? YELLING? WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?" He was now face to face with Edward, staring daggers at him.

"She is _mine_. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, where ever I want to her, and you can't do anything about it. Bella get inside." He said each word through his teeth, spitting them at Jake. He's going to be so mad at me. I should just go inside, give him this one thing after making this whole situation horrible.  
I do not go inside.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK WORLD DO YOU THINK THIS IS? SHE'S A HUMAN BEING! SHE IS NOT _YOURS_. SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"She doesn't have to, she wants to." Jake got the look in his eyes. The look I know only too well when I say something I shouldn't have. He pulls his fist back and punches Edward in his nose. Edward grabs his face and screams. When he looks up at Jake his nose and mouth and chin are covered in blood. He pulls his arm back but Jake grabs his clenched fist before he has a chance to fight back.

"You don't deserve to get in any more hits." He twists his arm back and slams Edward into the landing. "How does it feel? Being the one being hit?" He pulls his foot back and kicks Edward's gut. Edward groans, but then he reaches up and grabs Jake's leg and pushes him down the stairs. I look down at Jake lying at the bottom of my stairs not moving. He hit his head. Before I can even figure out if he's okay Edward jumps up and grabs my hair.

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I've never screamed like this before. I never scream when this happens. Now I can't keep it in. I want someone to hear. I want someone to come and help. I want Jake to come and rescue me. I need Jake to get up and be okay so he can be knight in shining armor. As if it was on cue, Edward lets go of my hair. I look at what happened and see Jake on his back chocking him.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DON'T TOUCH BELLA EVER AGAIN!"

"JAKE! NO! DON'T!" He looks into my eyes as I'm pleading with him. He jumps off his back but keeps his grip on Edward's neck.

"Can you get my cell phone out of my pocket?" I nod my head and get his phone. Before I give it to him I ask

"Who are you going to call?"

"The police." I should have felt scared. Edward told me that the police have nothing to do with us. They shouldn't be involved. But I don't feel scared. I felt safe. I felt safe with Jake giving the police Edward. I needed him to give the police Edward. I nodded my head and smiled. Edward looked up at me from Jake's hold and shed one tear. I smiled again.


	6. Welcome to My World EPOV

A/N: I had a request to do an Edward Point of View Chapter, to understand why he does what he does. I took last chapter and made it his. I hope you enjoy! I regular chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow! Oh by the way, thanks for all the comments and reviews and everything! I really appreciate you guys!

.

.

.

I woke when Bella stirred in her sleep. I tried to ignore it but then I heard her get up and go down stairs. I felt so bad about last night. I loved her more than anything. I just couldn't even stand her being with some other guy. I sit up and get a head rush. I can barely see I'm so dizzy. I stumble out of bed and start on the stairs. I know she can hear the noise I'm making so I'm not going to surprise her. I see her at the table eating cereal. She really should eat healthier. Why do I even let her buy that crap? I should just do all the chores by myself. I go up behind her and start to kiss her neck. "Good Morning Sunshine." She didn't seem to mind my company so I moved up the side of her face to her ear. She giggled her cute laughed and then winched.

"Ahhhhhh." I hope I didn't do anything. I could never stand to hurt her.

"What's wrong?"

"My ribs still hurt. Would you drive me to the hospital? Please baby?" Of course they still hurt. Of course I would be blamed for hurting her by passerbies. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just teaching her. Making her realize that you can't do something like that to the person you love.

"I'll drive you but I can't stay, too obvious." I wasn't ashamed of myself; I just didn't want to have to deal with all the questions. "Go get ready. I'll get the keys." I kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs to get my wallet and keys.

* * *

I looked over at Bella in my passenger seat. I was going to mention her outfit, but she was just going to the hospital. Most of the nurses were girls. And I felt like I owed her something. So if wearing a tank top was what she got, then that's what I'll give her.

* * *

I told her to call me. She hasn't called me yet. Why hasn't she called me yet? It's been two hours. I hope she calls soon. Was that a voice? I look out the window to see a pig staring at Bella's body. I can't control my anger, I'm going to explode. I open the door and see Bella standing out there. Where did the perv go? "WHAT THE HELL BELLA?" I scream. She turns around and stairs up at me like a little kid does when she knows they're in trouble. "SO NOW YOU JUST GO OUT BASICALLY NAKED AND BRING HOME RANDOM MAILMEN WHO STARE AT YOUR CHEST!"

"I'm so sorry Edwa-" I've had enough of that apologizing crap. Enough's enough.

"NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT! YOU ARE SUCH AND INCONSIDERATE BITCH! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU GO OUT! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO CALL ME FOR TWO HOURS FOR ME TO PICK YOU UP! GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS INSIDE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I look down and see _him_. I guess he didn't leave like I thought he did. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO BELLA LIKE THAT?"

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND; I CAN TALK TO HER HOW EVER I WANT!" How dare he talk to me like that?

"Jake, stop, its fine." Bella mumbles. It's so _not_ fine.

"No Bella, it's not fine. No one deserves to be talked to like that. Is this how you talk to her? Yelling? What the fuck, dude?" Dude? Is he kidding himself? He was now attempting to intimidate me by standing two inches from my face. I didn't even see him climb the stairs. Fuck him.

"She is mine. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, where ever I want to her, and you can't do anything about it. Bella get inside." I say every word through my teeth trying not to escalate this to violence. I hate violence. I look and see Bella still on the steps. Why was she not inside?

"What kind of sick world do you think this is? She's a human being! She doesn't have to do whatever you want!"

"She wants to." She wants to do what I want. She loves me like that. I feel his fist collide with my nose. Fuck that hurt. I grab it and look at the blood on my hand. He shouldn't have fucking done that. I pull back my hand getting ready to punch him but he grabs my fist and throws me to the ground.

"You don't deserve to get in any more hits." More? I haven't hit this guy once. "How does it feel? Being the one being hit?" What was that supposed to mean? Who do I hit? He pulls his foot back and kicks me in the stomach. Damn it hurts. I won't be able to stand for like a minute. I reach up and grab his leg and push as hard as I can. I hear tumbling. I hope he's dead. I try to get up as quickly as possible. I see Bella standing there looking at his body. I grab her hair and try to pull her into the house.

"GET THE FUCK INSIDE!"

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I've never heard her scream like that before. Ever. I feel something on my back. It's grabbing at my neck. I look up to see the mother fucker on my back. I let go of Bella and try to get him off.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DON'T TOUCH BELLA EVER AGAIN!"

"JAKE! NO! DON'T!" She was asking him to stop? He jumped off of me-thank goodness. He weighed like a thousand pounds.

"Can you get my cell phone out of my pocket?" Freak wanted her to go into his pocket. I guess his hands were a little busy chocking me.

"Who are you going to call?" Bella asks.

"The police." Fuck. The police have nothing to do with us. They shouldn't be involved. I see Bella look into his eyes. I see the emotion in those eyes. I'm losing her. I can't lose her. I won't lose her. I can't hold it in. I shed one tear. I feel like a baby. I see Bella look at me and my disgraceful tear. She smiles at my pain.


	7. Healing

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and everything! I really appreciate you all! I really want to know how you liked the Edward Point of View. I know some questions are unanswered about him but I'll try to answer them in the next few chapters.

.

.

.

I don't wave as the cops pull away with Edward in the backseat. I start to cry. And not like a few tears running down my face; I mean like full on sobbing. I can't talk, I'm sniffling; it's nasty stuff. Jacob is there. He holds me in his arms until I'm all cried out. I look up at Jake and say what's on my mind. "What have I done? I love Edward and now he's going to jail. He didn't do anything wrong. How could I do this to him?"

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong. This is his fault."

"No, no it isn't. It's mine. I love him. I can't believe he's with the police."

"Bella, he beat you. You don't love that guy. He doesn't deserve it. You deserve someone better."

"You're wrong. It's I who doesn't deserve him, all of his love."

"Bella, this guy hit you when you did something he didn't like. That does not make him a good person. It makes him disgusting. No one deserves to be treated that way, especially not you." I gaze into Jake's eyes. It's no use arguing. He wouldn't understand. I'll let him have this one. I can pretend to agree with him, I've done that for long enough now. I look at the stairs and see the blood that used to belong in my Edward splattered on the ground. I see look at Jake and see his head wound and feel horrible. This day will be in my nightmares forever. I can't believe I smiled when Edward cried. I can't believe I needed him to be dragged away by the police. I can't believe myself. I turn and look at my door. I can't stand the sight of it. I need to get out of here.

"I can't be here anymore."

"Um. Well, you can stay with me if you want." Wow, I didn't mean that.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really know you that well."

"Please. We've spent ten minutes a day together for the past year. I deliver to your building for a reason." He smiled at me. My smile.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"It would be no trouble. I want you to feel safe." I needed to feel safe.

"So, you can come with me on the rest of my route or I could drop you home?" Home. Wow, my home is now Jake's home.

"Can you drop me off?"

"Of course. Do you want to go inside and get some clothes and stuff?" Oh yea, I forgot I needed clothes.

"Yea that's probably a good idea."

Jake's house is so comfortable. It felt like I'd always lived there. It was so familiar to me. There were no painful reminders of the recent past. I looked over at Jake on the loveseat. He was so big he covered the whole thing. "You okay?" He looked right at me.

"Yea, I was just thinking.

"I was thinking too. I know you may not want to, but I think you should maybe see someone about Edward."

"Like who?"

"Like maybe a therapist or something. Just so you can sort it all out. I know this guy at work who goes to-"

"I really don't think that's going to be necessary." What was he suggesting? That I was crazy? Like I couldn't just work through this on my own?

"Just think about it okay, for me?" Well, when he puts it that way... Maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible idea, if it was for him.

* * *

Dr. Gerandy was helping me sort out my problems. He said that Edward was to blame, not me. It took a while but I'm starting to think he's right. That maybe I didn't do anything wrong, that Edward was just a sick individual. Jake was also helping me realize that. He's a great friend. Dr. Gerandy wanted me to move back to my old house but Jake wouldn't allow it. I then insisted to at least pay him rent, so now I sit in the drive through at my bank waiting for my check to come back so I can give it to Jake when I get home. He usually gets home before me and then comes to pick me up; but today I needed to go to the bank. The tube with my money came back up the machine. I reached out my window to grab it. I counted it and also saw a lollipop in the bottom. I smiled a huge goofy smile because the candy made me think of Jake and him being a child at heart. He was such a good guy.

* * *

When I opened the door Jake was standing there looking really nervous about something. "What's up, you look nervous or something?"

"Well I was thinking; would you come out to dinner with me tonight?"

"What do you mean? We live together, obviously we're eating together?"

"I meant more of like a date..." He started to squirm around. A date? What should I do?

"Yea, I'd like that."


	8. Hates Who I've Been

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I got caught up in the summer excitement lol! I hope you like it. I have a question for you to answer but i'll wait until the end to ask it! Thanks for reading! I made a Tublr for the extras from the story. Link in my profile, go check it out!

.

.

.

"Well, great. So um you just got home so if you want to change or anything you can do that. Then, I was thinking about going to The Lodge. I mean only if you want to go there." The Lodge was the fanciest restaurant in town. It was really expensive and if he wanted to take me there I was defiantly okay with that.

"Yea I'll go change. I should be ready in like ten minutes." I smiled and walked in to the house. I was super excited. I hadn't even realized Jake had felt thins way about me. I had a feeling that before this whole Edward mess had blown up in our faces that he might be interested but I thought he got freaked out. I guess not.

I walked up stairs to my room and looked in my closet. I needed something that looked really good. I decided on a turquoise dress that wouldn't look too fancy but still looked really good on me. It had white flower detail and spaghetti straps. Shoes were a different story. I was the clumsiest person on the planet so wearing heals would defiantly be a bad idea. I grabbed my black gladiator sandals and went to my mirror. Luckily I had done my hair before work so I just needed to touch up my makeup and I was ready. I went down stairs to see Jake in kakis and a button down shirt smiling his huge friendly grin that he knows I can't resist. He says, "Shall we?" and extends his arm.

I answer with, "We shall," and take his arm as he leads me out the door.

"So, we could take my bike. But I thought with your dress that might be uncomfortable, so I have my rabbit. I'm glad we're not taking the bike. He was right that would be uncomfortable.

"Yea I don't really have to flash everybody so the car's a good idea." He smiles and walks towards his garage. When we reach his car he reaches down and opens my door for me. I smile and get in but I can't help that I'm suddenly thinking of how Edward used to do that for me. The ride was barely five minutes so there wasn't any awkward silence. When we reached the restaurant he pulled up to the valet, got out and came around to open my door. Then he gave the valet his keys and grabbed my arm to leads me to the door. The hostess was a pretty young blonde.

"Table for two?" She looked down at me with absolute jealousy. Jake nodded his head and she led us to the corner booth. We said thanks and slid in on opposite sides.

"You have the best seat in the house" he said while beaming.

"Why do you say that?" I was honestly confused. I mean sure I wasn't crowded or anything but the best seat in the house?

"Yea, you're in the corner seat of the corner booth. Best seat in the house." I started to laugh. I couldn't control it.

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't need to, it's just a fact. You always want the corner seat in the corner booth. And you always want a booth instead of a table. You can sit in chairs at home, when else are you going to be able to sit in big comfortable bench?" I really started to laugh.

"That's so ridiculous."

"It's the truth sooooo." He just shrugged and I could tell this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

When we were driving home it started to get awkward. Should we kiss at the end? Should we do more...? What does he expect for me? I don't know if I'll be able to go through with that. I haven't have sex with anyone ever except Edward. "Are you okay? You seem kind of quiet?" Jake was looking at me with his big eyes and a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." We pulled in to our driveway still in awkwardness. He opened my door and we walked up to the front door.

"Look, if this is making you uncomfortable then we don't have to do it again. I mean, I really like you, but being your friend is more than enough for me if that's what you want." Something about the way he said it, like supper sincere; it made it clear to me. I didn't want to be his friend. I couldn't be his friend. I wanted this too.

I wanted to explain to him why I was being so weird, but now didn't seem like the right time. I whispered, because suddenly I couldn't make my voice loud enough, "I really like you too. And I don't want to just be your friend." His smile exploded on his face and I suddenly wasn't worried about what I was supposed to do, or who I'd done it with. I leaned up on my tippy toes and started to lean in for our first kiss. He leaned in and met me in the middle. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was an amazing kisser. Our lips moved together like they were made for each other. I never wanted to do anything else but kiss him.

.

.

.

A/N: So I want to know how comfortable you are with lemons and such? I'm not guarantee it next chapter but I want to respect you all and not post something you might find uncomfortable. Please message or review to let me know what you think.


	9. Your Body is a wondewhat was that!

A/N: This chapter contains a lemon so if that would offend you just skip it. There's a bit of a cliff hanger in the end so i'll try to not keep you waiting for the next chapter. Check my Tumblr for some updates about this chapter!

.

.

.

He pulled away and smiled my smile. I didn't know that I could feel this way about anyone every again. After Edward I was an empty shell, but now with Jacob I'm full again. "So, do you want to go inside?" Jake was pointing at the door.

"Oh, right yea." I giggled and followed him through to the hallway.

"So, I've never lived with a girl I just went on a date before. Do you still want to hangout or just like go our separate ways?" He looked uneasy. Like he was afraid of what I was going to say.

"Right, well I don't really care. I was just going to watch a movie or something in my room. You can watch it with me if you like..."

"Yea sure, what movie are we going to watch?" His voice was happy and had a big smile on his face. Like he was afraid I was going to say I didn't want to do something with him.

"Well, um, Mean Girls is on tonight, but we can watch something else if you want." I really wanted to watch Mean Girls. I haven't seen it in forever but it was kind of a girl movie and I didn't want him to be bored.

"No, Mean Girls is awesome." He actually looked sincere about it. We walked up stairs to my room and I turned the television on.

"Um I don't really have any chairs or anything in here so we can just sit on my bed," I said this while changing the channel to the one that was airing Mean Girls. I turn around and see him sitting in my bed patting the seat next to him. I can't help but giggle. I craw up to the spot next to him and say, "So what like brought this on? I mean like the date." I clarified at his confused expression.

"I've liked you for ages Bella. Like since my first delivery. So, I was just kind of giving you some time before I made my move." I had no idea he felt that way about me. I mean, I figured he liked me a little but since the first time met me? That was forever ago. I only started to notice him a few months before...before... 'The Incident'.

"I liked you too. Or I mean I still do." We both smiled and he leaned into kiss me. But this kiss was different than last time. It was hungry not sweet. I loved it. He put his hand on my lower back and pushed me closer to him. I reached around and put my hand around his neck. Being this close to him was amazing. He put his neck on my thigh and pulled it around him. He pulled away from my lips and started to move his down my neck. When he got to my cleavage he stopped. It was like we were unplugged. I looked at him and he looked torn. "What's wrong?" I felt like it was something I did.

"Nothing I just. I didn't know if you would be comfortable with going any further."

"Believe me I'm comfortable with it. We've been roommates for how long? I think this is well over due." His huge smile was all the answer I needed. He continued kissing me and started to move my dress up my leg as his hand followed it. Soon my dress was above my underwear and he grabbed the hem and pulled it up and over my head. _Good thing I'm wearing nice bra and panties._ I moved my hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. When I got to the last button I looked up at his amazing chest. It was glorious. "Jake," I started and looked up at him, "you're sort of beautiful." He started to laugh really hard.

"Thanks." His laugh is amazing.

"Did I just kill the mood?" He answered "No" while he was still laughing. "Good." And I kissed him. I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and tried and failed to pull them off. He smiled and took them off the rest of the way. He kisses my mouth but then moves down like before. He stops at my bra and unclasps it. My small but suddenly very hard breasts spring free as he gently kissed each of my nipples. He moves down still and once again stops at my panties. He grabs them and slowly slides them off of my legs. I just want him inside of me already and I grab his boxers and pull them down too.

"Oh shit." He sounds disappointed but I can't take my eyes off his wonderfully huge dick.

"What's wrong?" I look up and he does look disappointed. He answers with, "I have to go get a condom." At this I smile and lean up to his ear and whisper, "I'm on the pill." His face splits into a huge grin and he slams into me. It feels amazing. Our bodies were made for each others. He pulls out of me slowly and the slams into me again. Again and again. Faster and faster. We both let out groans and moans and I feel a building up inside me that I know he feels too. At his last thrust I come and scream out his name. Once more and he spills inside of me letting out a gentle groan.

* * *

Waking up to Jacob holding me is the best feeling in the world. I look up and see him still asleep but also that it's still dark out. _Why am I awake_? I suddenly hear violent banging coming from what sounds like a door downstairs. Oh, that's why I'm awake. I reach over and shake Jacob to get him to wake up. "Whaa-?"

"I think someone's downstairs at the door."

"Who the hell is at my door at," he looks over at the alarm clock on my bed side table, "3:16 in the morning?"

The banging gets loader and we hear a crash like the door being forced open.


	10. Off to Never Never Land

A/N: Wow it's been so long since I've written a chapter! I'm sorry life has been crazy now that September came around! I'll try to get one chapter published once every week to two weeks from now on! Lemon in this chapter (you might not like who it's with) If you don't want to read it skip the last section of the Chapter. Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!

I totally forgot to do this in the beginning: I own nothing related to Twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer's. (But I wish I did :] )

.

.

.

"Oh my god what was that?" I scream and hug Jacob close.

"I have no idea," He tries to be macho about it but I can tell he's scared to, "I'll go check."

"No don't. Don't go down there. Let's just stay here, and call the police." I look into his eyes and he nods. He leans over me to the night stand to his cell phone. "Hello, hi I think someone just broke into my house." He is silent while the other person talks. "Yea it's just me and my girlfriend. We were in bed and we hear knocking and then a loud crash." I know I should be scared but all I can think about is the word _girlfriend_. I mean we went on one date? Am I his girlfriend?_ I mean I also slept with him, so I guess that counts for something._ "Yes, I'll stay on the line." He whispers into my ear that they're on their way. We hear the steps upstairs creaking.

"Oh my god!" At my scream Jake's bedroom door flies open and Edward stands there, glowering down at us. In a flash he lunges towards the bed and grabs the phone out of Jake's hand and throws it out the window. I'm dumb founded. I can't even think straight. I hear a horrible crunch. I look over and blood is gushing out of Jake's nose, while he falls over onto our bed, unconscious. I see now that Edward has a bat. He grabs me and hoists me over his shoulder. "Put Me Down!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but no one can hear me. "Edward please put me down!"

"I can't Bella. I can't let you go again. You are my life." Part of me melts when he says that, probably the part that hasn't been listening to Dr. Gerandy. He's running now. We're out the back door of the house and I'm being thrown into his car. He moves quickly to the front door and gets in. I try my door and it's locked. How does he do that? I start to cry when I hear sirens. Just when I take a breath and say I'm saved, he slams on the accelerator and we're out of there.

* * *

I can't take it. He won't speak to me. We've been driving for at least an hour. _He should have at least let me grabbed some clothes._ I'm completely naked except for Jake's boxers. I feel so exposed even though this familiar man has seen my naked before. "You look breath taking. I can't believe you let that dog see you like that." His gaze is smoldering. I don't want that look. _At least it's better than him hitting me._ We finally start to slow. It's still pitch black. I know we're on the highway but I can't tell what exit we're getting off at. We pull up to a crusty motel and he stops. "I need to get you a shirt. Stay right there." He said it with a smile on his face but there was a bite to his voice. _I need to get out of here._ I can't think. I hear the trunk open and I try the door, still locked. His door opens again. I look to see him holding a needle a few inches away from me.

* * *

My head aches. Where am I? I open my eyes to see a drab hotel room. The night's events flood back into my mind: Jacob, Edward, the car... Where am I? "Hey sleepy head." I look over to Edward in all his glory. "I'm so sorry about last night. It was really uncalled for. I just needed to see you again." Is it sick that I think that that's so sweet? _Yes._ I try to get up and find my arms restrained. I look up to see handcuffs attached to the bedpost. "I can't let you leave again." Was that his answer to keeping me prisoner? I should yell. I should scream. But I can't. My voice just won't come out. "I got you breakfast. It's your favorite-eggs." They do smell good. I should eat-just to get my energy up.

"Okay." He smiles and sits on the edge of my bed with the plate. He scoops up some eggs on puts them by my mouth. "I feel like a two year old." I open my mouth. The eggs are delicious, but it's going to take more than just good diner food to make this situation okay.

"So I was thinking..." He looked nervous but I didn't trust it. He paused for what seemed like forever. "We never really got to say good bye, or hello for that matter." I am confused at first. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Oh wait, does he mean that? How could he expect me to have sex with him right now? I mean he was very good at it. I mean _very_ good at it. But I'm so furious at him right now!

"Are you kidding me? You are such an asshole." He looked hurt. I don't care. How could he expect that? He just kidnapped me!

"I didn't mean right now. I mean, when you're ready. I understand that maybe you forgot how much you loved me."

"Or, I just don't love you anymore." At those words he smacked my across my face.

"Don't tell lies!" He screams at me. So this is how it's going to be? I have sex with him or he hits me? I'll defiantly take the latter. I swallow my pride. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Why don't we say hello and goodbye now?"I try to say it in a sexy voice, but it comes out sounding scared. His face lights up and he needs no more encouragement. He rips his shirt off me and engulfs my mouth with his. His tongue exploring and I unwillingly kiss him back. He takes my nipples in his hands and I moan into his mouth. My body is betraying me and enjoying what he's doing with his nimble fingers. One of his hands slips down my body. It finds its destination and he eases a finger inside. It feels so good.

"Are you still on the pill?" I nod and he removes his finger and replaces it with his manhood. He pumps faster and faster until we both come in an explosion.

Why do I need to be rescued again?

.

.

.

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! I would like to thank All Coked Up for her suggestions!

Check out my blog for extras-link on my profile!


	11. I Wish She Never Went to That Party JPOV

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. A new character is introduced... but i'm pretty sure you'll recognize her! This is in Jacob's POV. Please read the end note! I have a question to ask!

.

.

.

I can't believe he broke my nose. Who does that? "Stay still Mr. Back." The doctor is resetting my nose. This is going to hurt.

OH MY GOD! It feels like he's ripping it off my head. I scream out and my eyes start to water, but not because I'm crying. No, it's completely involuntary I swear. "Okay. You're going to have black eyes and bruise on your nose. Here's a prescription for the pain. You can also ice it, as well. If it starts to look bad I need you to go to your primary care physician, okay?" Black eyes? I hate that douche.

"Yea sure, got it, Can I go now?" I have better things to do with my time. I have to be at the police station, I'm being questioned about what happened.

"Yes, you can leave now. Good luck." I walk towards the ER's exit clutching my prescription.

* * *

I still can't believe I just let that happen. How can I be such a dick? I let _him_ leave with Bells. I mean, we had a wonderful night and now it's over. Maybe forever. "Jacob, answer the question!" Detective Aro's voice brought me back from my mind.

"Right, can you repeat the question?" How was I supposed to concentrate on his questions when this was happening?

"Do you know where he could have taken her? A place he talked about? It might be somewhere sentimental?" Aro must be stupid. Why would I talk to Bella about sentimental places between her and her former abuser?

"I don't know the guy. I just know what Bella's told me, and that's very little." I felt empty. If anything happens to her I don't know what I would do. That reminds me..."How did he get out anyway?"

"A family member posted bail. Someone named," he checked his manila folder, "Alice Cullen. I think it's his sister. It was a little late, since he'd been in holding for about three months, but he appreciated it. We're bringing her in for questioning, don't worry." _Don't worry, ha, that's hilarious._ "Well, if you don't have anything else to tell us you're free to go. We have other people to talk to."

"Can I stay when you question, them? I can't just sit and wait." I needed to feel like I was doing something.

"You can wait but you can't be in here while-"

"I don't mind." he was cut off by a magical voice coming from the doorway. I turned and saw a woman that looked more like a fairy than a human; all she needs is some wings. "He can stay if he wants to," she started walking forward in the most graceful way, she extended her hand to me, "Hello, I'm Alice Cullen. Edward's sister. I'm really sorry this happened." She can't be serious right now. Why the hell does she think she has a right to say sorry? She bailed him out. Bella's blood is on her hands. Actually, I hope Bells blood isn't on anyone's hands…

"It's a pleasure." My words were soaking with as much sarcasm as I could muster. She sat down with her smile slowly transforming into a frown.

"I'm deeply sorry that this happened. I'm blaming myself for this and if anything happens to Bella, I don't know what I would do." How does she know Bella? I mean I know that Bella was dating her brother, but she never mentioned Alice before.

"Can you describe your relationship with both Isabella and Edward?" Aro swiftly changed back to his professional demeanor.

"Well Edward is my brother parent's adopted him a few years before me. He means just so much to me, we had a great relationship as children and still do. We usually spend a lot of time together, but I've actually been in Paris with my new husband. I only just heard about his jail time." She's married? She looks young enough to still pass as a college student!

"And Bella?" Aro asked.

"Well, I met Bella about three ago, right after they started dating. It was such a crazy story, it was during their senior year- they was a party at one of the frat houses and Bella was just wasted! Edward saw someone slip something into her drink, and he didn't want anything to happen to her. So he walked her back to his apartment and she got the bed while he slept on the couch. When they woke up it was like they were always meant to be, you know? They were inseparable after that so naturally I became close with her. She's like a sister to me. About a year ago, they moved out of Seattle to Forks for Edward's job so I really didn't see much of her anymore. I don't even know why they needed to move, he can write music anywhere, but he said the surroundings help him focus or whatever. I missed her because we couldn't hang out that much because of our job schedules and everything, but whenever I would see her she seemed different, a little off. I should have known." Alice started crying into her hands. I had no idea she was friends with Bells. I never knew. Wow, I feel bad about what I thought about her before. She actually cares about what happens to her.

"Well, thanks that seemed hard for you to talk about. I know you both care deeply for her so we're trying our hardest to find them. We think they went north towards Canada, but we can't be sure." Aro has no idea how much I care about her.

Alice's face just lit up like she remembered something, "I think I know where they went."

.

.

.

A/N: Once again sorry this took so long to post. I've been trying to iron out the wrinkles with my new Beta, but this chapter hasn't been reviewed by her because I'm not so sure things are going to work out with her. SO if you guys see anything grammaticality wrong, could you send me a pm? Or if you would be interested in Beta-ing? Thanks so much!

Also, do you like the chapter names?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry, I know it's been a while but I had some stuff going on. I want to thank my new Beta REDRUM-MURDER and she is so awesome! The POV switches mid-chapter, next chapter will be Bella POV. Happy reading and happy holidays! Love you guys!

.

.

.

BPOV

Jake. Oh, crap. I turn and see Edward lying next to me, spent from our exercise. I can't believe I just did that. All these months of hard work trying to forget him and now this. I can't even think. Should I just continue on with Edward like my eyes were never opened to the abuse? I mean, we were great together. I loved him. I wanted to marry him. I still feel like that sometimes.

But what about Jake? What then? Just leave him and forget about how kind and good he is? I don't think I could ever do that. After him being there through everything and loving me and being kind and just being _Jake_. I changed with him, I grew.

Being inside my head is the worst. Honestly, I wish someone could make this decision for me. Every time I think of Edward I am filled with all the happy memories I had with him, all the time I've invested with him, the beautiful music that filled our home, his sense of humor and devotion to us. Even through all the good, lurking in the shadows of my memory I feel the bruises that time couldn't heal. I see the blood on my sheets and I think of the changes I had to make for him. I see my old home in Seattle with its stone path leading to our door, the window boxes overflowing with sweet smelling flowers and my rhododendron bushes that bloomed in the spring. I remember the painful fight to get me to move to Forks. I see the friends I could've had.

Jake would never make me choose. I could be who ever I wanted to be with him. I could have friends and go out and live life-with him. Thinking about that actually makes my heart soar.

_I guess I just made my decision. _

I have to get out of here. I need to get back to Jake. "Hey baby," Edward's lips formed the words before planting them on my forehead in his show of affection. Oh yea, forgot about him...

How am I supposed to get out of this place? "What do you want to do today? We could go watch a movie, or we could go exploring the place, or we could even just hang out here and do _something_ _else_…"

I feel yucky on the inside after we did s_omething else_ before, well I mean after I got over my coital bliss that is. "I vote movie." Fast, almost so I couldn't see it his face dropped slightly, but then he corrected himself and put a smile on.

"Yea, okay we can do that. Anything for you baby."

JPOV

"What do you mean you know where they went?" How is that possible? How could she just know thinks like that? "What are you a fortune teller or something?" I laughed but how? How could she just know where they went, when I've been thinking about that this entire time?

"Funny, but no. I just, I'm good at…thinking, I guess you could call it. Anyway, we were little. And, we were in the car with my dad, Carlisle, and we were going to some tree farm in Port Angeles for Christmas and we passed this diner and we stopped for some food, and next to it there was this slimy motel next door. And we joked about how we would never stay there when there where such nicer hotels right around the block. So he said 'Well that's the point right? I would only stay there if I had too, because no one would ever look for us there. At the time I still thought the place was gross and didn't believe him, but I would bet anything that's where he is." Wow, that actually sounds plausible.

"Okay, let's get on the road, Alice do you remember how to get there?" I was ready to go and you could tell Aro wanted to go too, but he cut Alice off from saying her yes.

"No, we can't go. I have to check with the chief Charlie, and I need backup. This is a kidnapping, we have to be prepared. We'll go as soon as we can, but not yet." Aro looked pained at having to say this, you could tell he really didn't want to do those things, but he had no choice.

"Alright, well Alice and I are going to get some coffee," she gave me a questioning look, I ignored it, "and call us when you guys are going. Alice, why don't you give Detective the name of the diner and then meet me in the hallway." She looked confused but didn't question me thankfully. As soon as she stepped out of the door I told her that we were going to that motel and getting Bella.

"We'll take my car," she said matter-of-factly.

We were running to the parking lot while people stared at us.

When we got to her car she looked at me with wary eyes. "We're sure about this?"

"Of course, I need to get her from, sorry I know he's your brother but, crazy fucking psycho." She seemed okay with the term and we got in her obnoxious yellow Porsche.

"Hey Alice, how did you even remember something from that long ago? I can't even remember what I did the day before yesterday…"

"Yea, because you were drunk," She laughed at her own joke and I joined in.

"Well, yea maybe. I'm not a drunk, but I like to have a good time" That made her laugh harder. Whatever… I'm going to save my princes from the horrible monster.

* * *

"Yea, it should be right around here. I think it's on this block." Alice was almost jumping out her seat. I had to keep telling her to calm down. "There it is!" Alice shrieked from the driver's seat while pointing at a motel with the E light missing, and there was vacancy. Not exactly a surprise there.

"All right, we are going to ask at the front desk for them, and we're saying that you're his sister and they came in town to visit us, got it?"

"Got it, okay let's get in there." We opened our doors and walked up to the little office. When we walked in a little bell sounded announcing our arrival. A creepy little man walked behind the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I opened my mouth to talk but Alice beat me too it.

"Well hello there, we're looking for my brother and his friend. We live uptown and they came to visit us, but we never got their room number." She was batting her lashes and her voice was magical. She leaned over the counter to show off her cleavage. _Damn_. If I didn't have Bella, this girl would be hot.

"Oh. Um. Well. Of course, wha-what's their names?" This guy was so awkward and flustered. Actually, he reminded me of Norman from Psyco. I hope this turns out better than that movie did.

"Edward Cullen is my brother. He's tall and has bronze hair. He was also with a girl a little taller than me."

"Oh yes, they're in room 20, it's just up those stairs." He was pointing out the door to stairs we passed walking in. Alice said thank you and we were out of that creepy office and up the stairs in ten seconds. I took a deep breath and turned to her. Alice's face was betraying her alarm and then I heard it; someone was screaming at the top of their lungs, and it sure as hell wasn't Edward.


End file.
